A Little Carnage In New York
by cheri1
Summary: X-Files/Spider-Man crossover. Mulder and Scully travel to New York to investigate Venom and Carnage and run into Spider-Man
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peter glanced down at the chaos surrounding Ravencroft. He sighed as he watched the panic staff and some of the inmates running for their lives. He had a pretty good idea who was causing all of this and he knew that if it were him down there. He would be running for his life too.

"But lucky me, I get to be the hero and save the city from Carnage." He said to himself.

It was only a month ago that venom had escaped from Ravencroft. But unlike his symbiote counterpart, Venom's exit hadn't involved the slaughter of a dozen people. Peter steeled himself for what lay ahead, and leaped from the stone wall surrounding Ravencroft to the ground. As he ran into Ravencroft, he saw that people were staring at him in amazement, but no one tried to stop him as they all ran for safety.

Peter walked down a corridor and into the prison section of Ravencroft where the most dangerous inmates were kept. He paused and stared at the bodies of inmates and staff lying on the ground before him, mutilated and bloodied. He looked over and noticed with revulsion that the words CARNAGE WAS HERE were scrawled in blood on a wall beside the cells. Peter snorted at it.

"No, Really, Kasady? I never would have guessed it was you." He muttered sarcastically.

He headed past the cells stepping around the bodies. He kept looking from left to right and behind him since he knew that like Venom, Carnage had the ability to block his spider sense.

"Alright, needle mouth, where are you?" he muttered to himself.

He wasn't really looking forward to a confrontation, but he knew he had to act fast before any more people were killed. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw a red blur heading towards him. Trusting his instincts, he quickly did a roundhouse kick and smiled as he caught Carnage right in the chest sending him backwards to the floor.

"You may be able to counteract my spider sense Kasady, but that doesn't mean I'm completely helpless."

"Quit calling us that, we are not Cletus Kasady, we are Carnage." He snarled. "And we are gonna rip you to shreds."

"Take a number and get in line, I've already got a bunch of super villains who are gonna do the same thing." Peter said.

"That may be so, but we will have the honor of killing you first." Carnage said as his hand morphed into an axe.

Peter leaped up as Carnage swung the axe at his feet. He grunted as Carnage immediately followed him and rammed his head into his back. Fighting the intense pain rocketing down his spine as Carnage held on and kept hitting it , Peter let go of the ceiling with his left hand and jabbed his fingers into Carnage's eyes. Carnage let out a howl of rage and tightened his grip on Peter. Peter gasped as he felt his insides being crushed. He looked over his shoulder and saw only one chance to break the hold. Summoning all his strength, he pushed off the ceiling as hard as he could and landed with a smack on the floor. Carnage yelled out in pain and Peter felt him release his hold a bit.

Peter seized the opportunity and broke the hold. He quickly spun around and cold cocked Carnage twice in the jaw while he was still dazed. As he prepared to punch him again, Peter heard a noise and looked up at the end of the room stood a frightened staff worker who had apparently thought the coast was clear and had been making his way towards the exit.

"Get out of here!" Peter yelled out to the man as he stood frozen in shock.

Peter let out an oof as Carnage suddenly brought his legs up and kicked him across the room. As the frightened man trembled, Carnage sneered at him.

"Ah, what's wrong? Did you think it was safe to come out now? Guess this mistake is the last one you'll ever make."

The man's eyes widened as Carnage suddenly leaped towards him, his fingers extended out into razor sharp claws. Suddenly, Carnage's eyes widened as he felt a pull on his legs. He had just enough time to look around and see a web strand attached to each foot before Peter used the strands to swing him around head first into one of the cells.

"Get out of here now, while you still can!" Peter yelled out to the man.

The man hesitated and quickly ran as fast as he could past Carnage and Peter towards the exit.

"I wasn't finished with you, smiley." Peter said, as he raced towards Carnage.

"Same here, Spider-Man." Carnage said as he raced towards Peter.

Suddenly, both of them stopped as they heard voices coming closer. Peter groaned as he thought for a moment that it was more people who thought that it was all clear like the man. But then he realized these people were cops and SWAT members. He doubted very seriously if they would be able to stand up against someone like Carnage. But to Peter's surprise Carnage took one look back at the corridor and over at Peter before he took a running leap and used his arms to bust a hole in the wall above the cells.

"We'll finish this later, web head." He said before leaping out into the air.

Peter quickly leapt up to the hole, but all he could see was a rapidly shrinking red blur as Carnage flew off towards the city.

"We will finish this, Kasady. I guarantee it!" Peter muttered.

"Look at this, Scully." Mulder said as he tossed a newspaper across the desk towards her.

Scully picked up the newspaper and read the headline.

20 PEOPLE DEAD IN ASYLUM MASSACRE

Scully shrugged.

"That's terrible, Mulder, But why are you so interested in it?"

Mulder grinned.

"One reason is because the man that is responsible for it is supposedly part alien."

Scully raised her eyebrows.

"Part alien?" she said.

Mulder nodded.

"Okay, what's another reason?" she said.

"I know who he is."

"You do?"

Mulder nodded as he walked to his file cabinet and pulled out a large file.

"His name's Cletus Kasady. He's an insane serial killer. When I was a profiler, I helped the FBI track him down."

He looked up from the file as he heard Scully snort.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry Mulder. But the man's name is Cletus? Sounds like he should be on Hee Haw or something."

Mulder nodded.

"Don't let the name fool you though. He's a ruthless, heartless, killer. When the FBI first caught up to him, they had evidence linking him to at least 10 murders and possibly more. He managed to escape from a maximum security prison and was able to commit at least a dozen more murders before they were finally able to catch up with him last year. Seems that Spider-Man was the one who finally nabbed him."

Scully knew all about Spider-Man. Ever since the first reported sighting 6 years ago, Mulder had been fascinated with him. He had a file on him bigger than the one he had on Kasady.

"So now supposedly this Kasady is half alien," she said.

"Yup, supposedly, he shared a cell with a man named Eddie Brock who supposedly is also half alien and somehow Kasady was infected with the alien organism that had infected Brock. Brock is also at large now but unlike Kasady, he doesn't have an extensive criminal record. As far as I can tell, he used to be a reporter with the New York tabloid, The Daily Bugle before he was fired. That apparently was before he was infected with the alien. Now he calls himself Venom.

"Venom? Scully said, amused." Geez, Mulder, remember the good old days when all we had to worry about were flukemen in the sewer and liver eating psychopaths?"

"Aw, Scully. We still have those. We just have to worry about men who are half alien and half spider now too." Mulder said with a grin.

"Lucky us." Scully muttered. "So, what's our plan then. I assume you have one."

"Of course I have one my little red haired beauty." He said pinching her cheek. "First, we go talk to Skinner, then we make arrangements to fly out to New York and then we go after Kasady."

"And how are we going to find him, Mulder?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"In Brock, Kasady and Spider-Man's files, there is one name that keeps coming up. A photographer for the Daily Bugle named Peter Parker. I suggest we interview him first and see what he knows."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter wiped his brow as he continued pulling weeds. He had spent the past day and a half searching the city for Kasady without success. He decided to do some yard work in order to have some time to himself to think. He had checked out Cletus's apartment and his old hangouts but had turned up nothing. He hated having both symbiotes loose especially Brock since Brock knew who he was and could expose him to the world at any time.

As he grabbed another handful of weeds, he suddenly felt his spider sense tingling.

*Oh God, no. Not here.* he thought. *Wait, it couldn't be Venom or Carnage since they know how to block my spider sense. Oh shit, you mean there's someone else?*

He quickly tried to think of who it could be as he turned around. The only ones he could think of was Doctor Octopus and The Green Goblin. But usually Doc Ock was such an egomaniac he couldn't resist announcing his entrance to the world and he would have heard the turbo thrusters on Harry's glider. As he finished spinning around, he noticed his five year old daughter May peeking at him from the side of their house. He stared at her as she smiled back at him. He knew that she had inherited his spider sense and if he was sensing danger, she could sense it too.

"May, is your spider sense going off?" he asked her.

"No, daddy."

Peter furrowed his brow.

*Well, why is mine going off then?* he thought.

"Honey, go back in the house, okay?" he called out to May.

Peter spun around and began to scan his backyard trying to determine where the danger was coming from. Suddenly he felt his spider sense become stronger as a blast of cold water hit his back. He spun back around to see May holding a garden hose in her hand.

"Now do you know why your spider sense is going off, daddy?" she said, between giggles.

Peter grinned at her and leapt up. May screamed in delight as Peter rounded the corner of the house. He turned just in time to see May scrambling up the side of the house, giggling hysterically.

"You better be glad there's a big tree blocking the neighbors view." Peter yelled up as May clung next to an upstairs window.

"Um...Peter Parker?"

Peter looked down as he saw a man and a woman approaching him. He glanced up quickly at the house and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that May had gone through the open window.

"Yes, that's me." He said, hesitantly.

"I'm agent Mulder and this is agent Scully. We're with the FBI." He said as he and Scully showed their ID's

Peter sighed.

 _Oh Great, now I supposed Jameson got fed up with NYPD not being able to catch Spider-Man and now the feds are gonna be after me now_

"What can I do for you?" he asked them.

"We got your address from the Daily Bugle. We're investigating the murders at Ravencroft asylum. We wanted to know if you knew anything about Cletus Kasady.

"Peter, who is it?"

Peter turned around to see Mary Jane and May standing behind him.

"This is agents Mulder and Scully. They're from the FBI." He said indicating them.

Mary Jane looked at Peter as she came up beside him and looked over at Mulder and Scully.

"Is my husband in trouble?" she asked, worried.

Scully shook her head.

"No Mrs. Parker. We just need to question your husband about the recent murders at Ravencroft.

Mary Jane exchanged a quick glance with Peter

"Um, what makes you think my husband would know anything about that?" she asked.

"Well apparently Mr. Parker here seems to be the only one who can get any decent photos of Spider-Man. We thought that maybe Spider-Man might be feeding him information about Kasady and his whereabouts."

"Um, no. He never tells me anything like that." Peter said, hoping he sounded convincing.

He hated to lie, but he knew that a pair of FBI agents would be no match against Carnage. As much as he hated it, he knew that he was the only one who had any chance of stopping him.

"Oh, I see..."Scully said, as she jotted down notes in her notebook. "Well, Um...Mulder. Do you have anything you'd like to..." Scully looked up at Mulder who was staring at Mary Jane, confused.

Suddenly his face lit up.

"Maximum Damage 3! You were Agent Wilcox." He said, pointing at Mary Jane.

Scully was taken aback.

"What?" she asked him

"You're Mary Jane Watson-Parker, aren't you?"

Mary Jane nodded.

"She was in Maximum Damage 3." He said to Scully. "You were great in it!"

As Mary Jane nodded her thanks, Scully looked from her to Mulder.

"Maximum Damage 3? I've never heard of that movie."

She said.

Mulder coughed.

"Well, it's um...direct to video." He said sheepishly.

"I mainly got it because she was on the cover of the video box in a bikini."

"Oh, that figures." Scully muttered as Mary Jane blushed and May giggled.

"So, are you planning to do anything else?" Mulder asked as Scully rolled her eyes.

"Um, well...at the moment, I do mostly commercials and modeling work." Mary Jane said.

"Modeling work? Really? I think you'd look good as a mod...OW!" Mulder said, as Scully suddenly elbowed him in the side.

He glanced over at Mary Jane and Peter who were trying not to laugh and May who was giggling softly behind them.

"Um...anyway, we'd really appreciate any help you could give regarding Kasady or Carnage...or Eddie Brock and Venom for that matter."

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Venom? You're investigating him too?" he asked.

Mulder shifted his feet.

"Well, actually. I've been interested in Carnage and Venom and Spider-Man for a long time. We are part of a department called the X Files. We investigate people and things that cannot be explained normally. And you have to admit that all three of those people are not what you'd call "normal" "

Peter felt an amused grin creep onto his face.

"No, I guess not." He said.

"We've been a part of the X Files since 1993 and mainly what we investigate is alien sightings and UFO's. We're trying to prove the existence of alien life on earth, among other things"

Peter's grin spread even wider.

"Really? I had no idea the FBI was so interested in that."

Mulder coughed.

"Well, actually they're not. It's really just Scully and me. Everyone else kinda thinks what we do is weird."

"Yup, they think Mulder's downright spooky sometimes." Scully said, elbowing him in the ribs.

Mulder coughed as Peter and Mary Jane held back their laughter.

"Anyway...supposedly Brock and Kasady have both been infected with some sort of alien creature and that's why I'm so interested. I've also been interested in this Spider-Man since they first sighted him. They say he's half spider." Mulder said, looking at Peter.

"Um, that's right, to an extent." Peter said. "He told me he was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained certain abilities that the spider has."

Scully glanced over at Mulder who was excitedly writing down what Peter was telling him in his notebook. She rolled her eyes at him as she looked back at Peter.

"Would it be too much trouble to go inside and talk to you about all this? My legs are getting kinda tired standing here."

Peter looked at Mary Jane and gestured towards the house.

"Um...sure, I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. I should have asked you in sooner." He said, apologizing.

Scully held up her hand.

"No, it's okay. No need to apologize. I just think this interview is gonna take awhile and I think everyone would be more comfortable inside."

As Peter and Mary Jane motioned for them to come inside. Mulder and Scully followed behind them and May. As Scully looked over, he noticed Mulder staring at Mary Jane with a goofy grin on his face. She hit him in the arm and gave him a warning look.

"What? Can I help it if I'm a sucker for a cute redhead?" he said.

Mulder chuckled as Scully glared at him.

"Aw, quit being jealous Scully. You know you're the only one for me." He whispered. "Although, I would love to see you on a video box in your bikini...OW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After a couple of hours of questioning Peter, Mulder and Scully left the house and began to drive back to their hotel room.

"What do you think, Mulder?" Scully said, looking at him.

Mulder pursed his lips.

"I don't know Scully. Something didn't seem right to me. It seems like Peter Parker was being evasive on a lot of questions, particularly the ones about Spider-Man. I think he knows more than he lets on."

Scully nodded.

"I felt that too. It seems like he was trying to protect Spider-Man in some way."

"It seems that way. It looks like he has a deal worked out with Spider-Man since he seems to be the only one who can get any decent photos of him. Maybe he's afraid if he leaks too much information, Spider-Man will cancel his agreement." Mulder said, scratching his chin.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him then. He might still be useful" Scully said.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over." Peter said. "I was afraid I was going to slip up and reveal myself as much as they were interrogating me."

After Mulder and Scully had left, Mary Jane prepared dinner and now the three of them were sitting together at the table eating.

"Honey, shouldn't you have been a bit more helpful? I know you must keep your identity a secret, but they seem to want to find Carnage as much as you do." Mary Jane said.

Peter swallowed some mashed potatoes.

"MJ, I realize that but I'm the only one who can stop Carnage. If they try to go after him, they'll just get hurt."

Mary Jane slammed her fork down on her plate startling Peter and May.

"And how do you know that Peter? How do you know that they aren't capable of helping you defeat Carnage. I love you with all my heart Peter, but sometimes this lone wolf attitude of yours irritates me."

"MJ, I just don't want anyone else to get hurt." Peter protested.

Mary Jane sighed.

"Peter, I understand that. But I'm sure that Mulder and Scully have been in dangerous situations before. If they didn't want to risk their lives then I'm sure they wouldn't have become FBI agents in the first place!"

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Peter, I just worry about you, okay. It's rough for me and May to sit at home night after night, and wonder if you are going to come back to us. I realize that you have a responsibility to use your powers to protect the innocent but that doesn't mean that others can't help you especially if it's their job to put their lives on the line like you do."

Peter smiled

"I know you both worry about me and I'm glad I have people who do. You're right, MJ. They are in the business of protecting the innocent just as much as I am. I'll let them help me catch Carnage."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that, Peter." Mary Jane said.

She leaned over the table and they kissed passionately on the lips.

" I'm eating here, helloooooo. I don't feel like barfing."

Peter and Mary Jane looked over at May who was staring at them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh be quiet." Peter said, with a chuckle.

Carnage peeked over the walls of the stone fence surrounding Ravencroft. He had been coming back every few hours to check if Spider-Man had returned. He was anxious to continue their little fight. He had tried to locate Venom since Venom seemed to know exactly who Spider-Man really was, but had had no luck locating him either. He hoped to run into Venom just as much as Spider-Man. Not only because he hated Venom as much as he hated Spider-Man, but also he figured that if Venom knew Spider-Man's true identity, it might be worth the trouble to track him down and perhaps torture the information of out him before he killed him. Knowing who Spider-Man really was meant he could learn the identity of his loved ones and torture and kill them too. That to him was what made life worthwhile, the suffering of others. Especially if the others happened to be people that the web head cared about.

He was about to leave when he noticed a man and a women leaving Ravencroft. The man and the woman stopped and were talking to a guard outside the door. Carnage gave them a glance and was about to leap down from the wall when he stopped and took another look. The man suddenly seemed oddly familiar to the Kasady part of him. He pushed off from the wall and flew as fast as he could to the side of the building nearest the man and woman. He peeked around the corner and saw the man and the woman had his back to him as they asked the guard about the massacre he had caused.

Suddenly, the man looked over at the woman and Carnage realized why he looked so familiar. It was the man who had tracked him down In 1991 when he was just Cletus Kasady.

 _Well, Well, Well...We never thought we'd see you again, agent Mulder,_ Carnage thought to himself. _We've been waiting a long time to pay you back for catching us and spoiling our fun._

He stared at the redheaded woman beside him.

 _She looks pretty, agent Mulder. Is she a friend of yours?_

He watched as Mulder finished his questioning and left with the woman. Carnage grinned as he saw Mulder put a hand on the woman's back and smiled at her as he walked with her towards the front gate.

 _Well, it seems you and her are more than just partners. That's exactly what we hoped. We're also hoping you would hate to hear that your little friend was kidnapped and held by the man you helped put behind bars especially since we've become more powerful since then. It won't be so easy for you to catch us this time, agent Mulder and if Spider-Man or Venom decide to interfere, so much the better. We would love to take out all our enemies at once if we could._

As the gate closed behind Mulder and Scully and the guard walked back inside, Carnage pushed off from the side of the building and began to fly slowly overhead, keeping an eye on where Mulder and Scully were going as they drove off in their car.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A/N: the thriller video doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Michael Jackson lol...

Peter and Mary Jane were walking side by side in the moonlight.

"Oh Peter, I've never felt so happy in my whole life." She said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, MJ. And I want to ask you if you'll be my girl."

Mary Jane looked at him and grinned.

"Oh, of course I'll be your girl, Peter."

She watched as Peter slipped an engagement ring on her finger.

"Now it's official." He said softly.

Mary Jane admired the ring.

"Oh Peter, it's beautiful. I'm so glad this day finally came!"

Peter nodded.

"Me too, MJ. But...there's something I have to tell you." he said hesitantly.

Mary Jane looked up at him.

"What is it, Tiger?"

"I'm not like other guys." Peter said.

Mary Jane laughed.

"Well of course you're not, that's why I love you."

"No, I mean I'm different."

Mary Jane stared at him, wondering what he was talking about. All of a sudden her eyes widened as Peter let out a scream and bent over clutching his stomach.

"Peter? What's wrong?" she said, touching his back.

Suddenly Peter jerked his head up and Mary Jane's mouth opened in a silent scream. Peter's mouth was now elongated and his teeth had been replaced by rows of sharp pointed fang like teeth and his tongue was now long and ended in a V. As Mary Jane stood frozen in shock, Peter screamed up at her in a deep voice.

"GET AWAY!"

Mary Jane began to run into a nearby forest as a black ooze covered Peter's body. She picked up speed as she heard Peter roar behind her. She ran as fast as she could, tree branches slapping her in the face, as Peter pursued her through the woods. Suddenly, when she thought she'd lost him, Peter jumped out in front of her and knocked her to the ground. As she watched, horrified, the ugly black monster Peter had become came closer and closer and closer. Mary Jane let out a scream...

Peter jerked awake. He had been sitting on the couch listening to the TV when he had dozed off for a moment. He frowned as he noticed it was nearing the end of the Thriller video that had been playing when he fell asleep. Peter rolled his eyes as he turned off the TV.

"Gotta lay off VH1." He muttered.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. Ever since Venom and Carnage had escaped, they had been on his mind constantly. Especially Venom. He kept remembering how he had first worn the symbiote as a costume and how it had almost turned him evil. When he looked at Eddie Brock as Venom, he felt he was looking at what his life might had been like if he hadn't been able to get the symbiote off his body.

 _There but for the grace of God..._ he thought to himself.

He got up and went to the bathroom. On the way there he stopped in to check on May who was sleeping soundly. He smiled at her and thanked God that he had gotten away from the symbiote. He would be missing out on so much if he hadn't .

Smiling to himself, he went on into the bathroom and closed the door.

Mulder sat on his bed in the hotel room he and Scully had gotten, pouring over the case file of Cletus Kasady. He and Scully had eaten a late dinner and they were planning to interview more witnesses in the morning, along with Peter Parker. Something about his demeanor just didn't sit right with Mulder. He felt he was holding things back and it irritated Mulder. He knew Kasady was a maniac who could strike again at any time and the slightest detail might be key to bringing him down.

He looked up at the window overlooking the parking lot. He thought for a moment, he had seen a red blur out of the corner of his eye. He walked over and stared out, but couldn't see anything. Shrugging, he went back to the bed and resumed reading. After a few minutes, he looked up again. This time, he was sure he saw a flash of red go by the window. Frowning, he picked up his gun from the nightstand and slowly walked towards the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Scully entered holding two cokes and two bags of corn chips in her arms. Her eyes widened as she noticed the gun.

"Um...I'm not gonna assault you with snack food, if that's why you have your gun pointed at me, Mulder." She said, sarcastically.

Mulder let out a sigh or relief and dropped the gun to his side.

"No, I thought I saw something red go by the window just now." Mulder said, feeling like an idiot. "I guess it was your hair I saw."

"Um, Mulder. I didn't go by the window. I came the other way." Scully said.

Mulder stared at her for a moment and then ran outside. He looked around frantically as Scully followed, staring at him in confusion.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" Scully asked, as Mulder peeked over the balcony to the floor below.

"Just making sure we're safe, Scully." He said, turning his head skyward.

He sighed as he saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and followed Scully back inside.

Carnage giggled to himself as he sat on the roof of the hotel.

"What's wrong agent Mulder, afraid of the boogeyman?" he said, softly. "You are gonna wish we were the boogeyman when we get through with you."

Laughing evilly, he settled down on top of the roof for the night, waiting for the moment when agent Mulder would leave in the morning. He hoped that following him would either lead him to Venom or Spider-Man.


End file.
